


Goodbye

by annoye_d



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Everyone gets a POV, Hokage Sarada, himawari bringing everyone together again, im literally crying while making this, lit rally in tears luv lit rally in tears, naruto dead, sasuke realizing he loved naruto all along but its too late, sasusaku divorce, strong Hinata, teenage himawari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoye_d/pseuds/annoye_d
Summary: Fast forward in Boruto(like Boruto shippuden), Naruto sacrifices himself in order to save everyone in the village. Sasuke realizes he actually loved Naruto this whole time. Sakura goes rogue and moves away to get stronger. Kakashi gets sad cause he remembers Rin and Hinata goes absolute ape shit.





	Goodbye

**Sasuke**

“We should get some sleep. Its cold out.” 

“No...You get some sleep. I’m going for a walk.”

“Sasu-”

“Please.” Sasuke sighed deeply. Too exhausted to argue with her. “Just _please._ ” 

With that, Sakura went back inside, not bothering to try.

It seemed everyone in the village lost their ability to try. Especially after what happened. It’s been three days, and yet it still felt wrong. Memories continued to play itself in his minds eye. He was his sun, what made him happy, his one and only. 

Sasuke looked up at the lonely moon. It was as big as the rock that sank in the pit of his stomach. He was _gone._

The man still couldn’t believe it. 

Tears wouldn’t flowed down the Uchiha’s face, it never did. He wished it did, so he could just cry and release all the frustration out. Why was his body so stubborn? A numbing weight pressed on Sasuke’s chest and settled into an ache. 

_Gone._

He couldn’t help but play the idiots smile in his head, over and over again. After becoming hokage the two lost contact due to missions and work. Sasuke regretted that. He regretted it so, so, so much. Did he even congratulate him for being hokage? _God, I should have congratulated him. I’m such a terrible friend._

It felt so wrong. Losing a part of himself, his life. Gone into the big vast nothing of the afterlife. He could never get that part of his life back. Never.

“Damn it.” His chest ached so much he couldn’t help, but beat it. “Damn it. Cry already.” He gritted, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted iron. “Fucking cry already.” It was as if emptiness ate him whole and his body felt heavy in a weight even he couldn’t lift. A hole in his heart.

Did he not care about him as much as he thought he did? Is that why he won’t cry? No, it was because he knew this was going to happen. This was the price he had to pay for loving someone. How dare he ever love someone?

Empty nothingness. Is that where Naruto is now? Is that how he is now? Nothing. Once here and now gone into thin air. As if he never existed. 

No, he existed. Sasuke’s stomach began to churn. Panic drowning him in the form of ice water. His breathing growing rapid and shallow. He ran towards the direction of where Naruto once lived and knocked on the door violently.

He knew he wouldn’t open it, but there was still some spark, a small lit flame of hope in his stomach. Slowly it creaked open and in front of him, stood, Hinata. 

She looked sickly pale, her eye’s bloodshot red, and her hair cut unevenly into a mess. However, Sasuke didn’t care. This wasn’t about her. This about _his_ friend. _His_ soulmate. 

“What do you want?”

Sasuke didn’t bother answering her. He made his way, running towards Naruto's room only to completely freeze up to see the pictures of him lively and happy hanging up. Sasuke walked closely towards the picture, caressing and tracing the idiots whiskers. It doesn’t feel the same. 

Of course it doesn’t. 

It's a picture.


End file.
